1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a non-woven fabric. More particularly it relates to a process for producing a non-woven fabric of hot-melt-adhered composite fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-woven fabrics obtained by using composite fibers consisting of composite components of fiber-formable polymers having different melting points have been known from Japanese patent publication Nos. Sho 42-21,318/1967, Sho 44-22,547/1969, Sho 52-12,830/1974, etc. In recent years, with more variety of application fields of non-woven fabrics, properties required for non-woven fabrics have been levelled up, and it has been basically required for the fabrics to retain a high strength in as small a weight of the fabrics as possible, and also to be provided with as soft feeling as possible. Thus, according to the above-mentioned known processes employing composite fibers composed merely of composite components having different melting points, it has been impossible to satisfy the above-mentioned requirements.
The present inventors have made strenuous studies on a process for producing a non-woven fabric which retains a high strength in as small a weight of the fabric as possible and also is provided with as soft a feeling as possible, and have attained the present invention.